


I'm a designer not a doctor

by AnnieRya



Series: Maribat [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Baseball bats, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Humor, Injured Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mari with a bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: There's nothing like waking up to someone breaking in through your window in Gotham and bleeding in your kitchen, Marinette gave Jason a key for a reason!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: Maribat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	I'm a designer not a doctor

When you move to Gotham you end up learning enough things to write a handbook, so when Marinette hear the window break in the dead of night quietly got up and grabbed a metal baseball bat, slipped a sock on it and went to check and see if it was a robber or some drunk.

As she approached the corner she noticed silhouette of a man, took a deep breath and swung, hard.

“ Sors de mon appartement, tu veux être un voleur, brisant la fenêtre comme un-!” She screamed while hitting him repeatedly, it was stupid but it was either this or bring out the magic and the police only got paid so much.

“Stop with the bat dammit!” The man yelled and grabbed the bat, thankfully he only grabbed the part with the sock so she simply slipped it out and continued her assault.

“Christ Marinette I’m already bleeding I don’t need a concussion to boot.” He shouted again taking off his mask,

She lowered her weapon, “Jason? What are you doing here at...two in the morning?” Marinette asked him, he gestured to his bleeding wounds.

“I came for some help.” He explained as if it were a sane reason to come through her window at this hour, well it kind of was but it’s the principle of it!

She helped him into a chair, “Ever heard of a hospital?” She asked him sarcastically, before grabbing a cloth and some rubbing alcohol.

“Ever heard of American health care costs.” He replied before wincing when she poured rubbing alcohol on his wound, 

“You have money, It’s deep.” Marinette observed, “Your going to need stitches.” She stated.

“Can’t you work some of your magi-SHIT!” Jason cursed in pain when Marinette applied pressure.

“Not that far into my studies, you need a doctor.” Marinette sighed. 

“You got needles and thread, you can just stitch me up.” The vigilante suggested.

“I’m a designer not a doctor!” Marinette argued, but Jason knew she would help him, being connected to the goddess of creation made Marinette value life above all else, well life that wasn’t evil or crazy, Jason fit in a bit of a grey area so he fit the bill.

“...Fine.” Mari relented, and grabbed her supplies.

Jason smiled triumphally “Knew you would agree...got any alcohol?” He asked, wanting something to help with the pain.

“I used all of it on cooking yesterday...you’re gonna have to suffer.” Marinette said sweetly as she sterilized the needle and thread, he broke her window and she was gonna go slow to make sure that she did in properly, nice slow and steady.

Jason gulped.

0-0-0-0

Marinette heard the doorbell ring and checked the peephole before opening it.

“Good morning Alfred.” She greeted the Wayne butler.

“Good morning Ms. Marinette, I believe you have Master Todd?” He asked her. 

She gestured toman drinking coffee while glaring at the back of her head, “I stitched him up last night, I now know every swear in the English language.” Marinette explained.

Alfred raised a brow, “Why didn’t you just heal him.” He asked.

“It was between breaking out the books to find a spell to use on him without practice at 2am and sewing him up, I did him a favor.” Marinette explained with a smirk.

God knows what would of happened if she did the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Short jasonette dabble, also Mari said something along the lines of “Get out of my apartment, you wanna be thief, breaking through the window like a-"  
> Remember to comment and leave kudos.


End file.
